the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
PACYOA:TE Lore - Political and National Governance
The lore behind the many national and militaristic entities following the initial invasion are recorded here. THIS LORE IS SPECIFIC TO PACYOA:TE AND IS NON-AFFILIATED WITH PACYOA:AD. NOTE: WITH THE INCLUSION OF THE BRIGHT OFFENSIVE, THIS INFORMATION IS ONLY CANON FOR THINGS NOT SPECIFIED. THIS LORE HAS BEEN UPDATED. THE SPECIFICS OF EVERY REGION CAN BE FOUND HERE. Political and National Governance After the initial invasion of the Vannai, in which an insurmountable and generally unstoppable force of men and women given weaponized energy and equipment were controlled to destroy infrastructure and target national and global stability, the vast majority of "self-governing" suits awoke to find a destroyed planet before them where there was once a normal, mundane world. Very little is known of the initial invasion of the Vannai, but evidence suggests that instead of a refined, well-coordinated strike, the actual invasion was instead a massive, indiscriminate surge of energized damage and unstable weaponry. The amount of damage done to the planet and the structurally integral sections of society would suggest that the massive imbalance between the antagonistic and protagonistic sides (Tumblr and Reddit vs. 4chan, respectively) was balanced by swathes of death on all sides of the conflict, regardless of suit or mankind. By this logic, controlled suits drawn from Tumblr and Reddit would eventually balance with suits drawn from 4chan, which would explain why the "protagonistic" suits came online at a certain delay. (Using generalized and compiled statistics ''from Quantcast, Google Analytics, and Alexa - average unique users between 2013 and 2014 for both sides would be Tumblr (~35mil) and Reddit (~27mil) in opposition of 4chan (~350K).) ''The millions of early-deployed suits had very little in the way of structure or reliability, but using early-onset opposition (those who awoke early) weapons were developed and utilized against the general global populace. The massive war for what would eventually become the planet itself waged for about three weeks. During these three weeks, humanity utilized millennia of military technology, grand strategy, public campaigning, and human nature to fight against the otherwise unnaturally aggressive and inhumanly advanced power suits. This war, for all intents and purposes, is very poorly known and there is little evidence to suggest specific events or certain battles. Survivors of the conflict can attest that there was a massive, global war and that the nations of the planet did indeed fight back at full force. But with every weapon used against the Vannai, the Vannai could utilize what had defeated them and reengineer it with the high amounts of energy contained within Sludge, giving them exponentially better weapons over time. Following the "protagonist" suits coming online and developing a basic organizational system (PACYOA:TE), the nations of the world could no longer play a major role in global affairs, and could very rarely play a role even in their own territorial affairs. Governments and militaries went into effective hiding and fortification, as Vannai-controlled suits (now three weeks smarter and stronger) continued to move on hunter-killer operations. The war itself, a colossal, destructive oblivion upon the planet, had not only affected the planet's nations. The first war was a learning experience for the Vannai, thereby shrinking an attack force of anywhere between 60 to 45 million suits to about 500 thousand. The approximate 300 thousand "protagonistic" suits were deployed and given some leniency by redirecting "antagonistic" suits towards protecting the interests of the Vannai (certain substances, doomsday-type suits) or simply causing more internal planetary damage (discriminately killing civilians). The nations that remained structurally sound enough to continue operating somewhat were ones that had relatively lower populations and lower militaristic/technological power on a global scale (New Zealand and Mauritania). The nations that had taken extreme amounts of damage (The United States, The United Kingdom, China, Japan, Russia, France, Brazil) no longer held any influence or sway in global policy. Some nations came to harbor what were discovered to be non-aggressive suits, giving land and support in exchange for national defense, while others pulled together remaining resources and became massive hubs of weaponry and dens of martial law. Things began to change, however, when the suits of the newly christened and steadily increasing force that was Armor Corps discovered a young woman who explained that the technology and greater scheme were all extraterrestrial in nature. This knowledge, paired with a resurgence in humanity thanks to humanity-affiliated suits and the revealing of the formerly neutral faction of Tumblr Engineers, split the now massive Armor Corps into separate factions, as all sides began to look for different solutions to deal with the Vannai threat (PACYOA:TE - ATT). Nations are slowly but surely exiting their self-exile and intending to reinstate former nations through the remaining military and governmental forces presiding over large swathes of refugees. Australia has begun assisting the major suit faction Armor Corps and their neighbors of New Zealand in retaking their native homeland and the rest of Oceania. The Holy Federation of Western Asia (HFWA) has survived by keeping contact with surviving African military hubs (such as Mauritania) and securing weaponry and funding through foodstuffs and other general goods. ''North America and the United States/Canada One of the worst hit locations on the planet was the United States of America. Both the possessor of the former planet's largest military and one of the most technologically connected countries on Earth, the United States was hit by the largest wave of enemy suits that adapted and utilized weaponry faster and better than any other place on Earth. This extended up into Canada, where both US and Canadian forces were crushed early-on by sheer attrition, and later by superior technology and weaponry. Major US and Canadian cities were essentially leveled by early attacks, causing many to evacuate. By the end of the first Vannai invasion, the United States and Canada were empty husks, with both governments seemingly vanished into thin air. In the United States, nearly all major cities are decimated, and minor towns are usually perfectly intact but otherwise completely deserted. Canada was affected somewhat less, with certain major cities surviving in terms of damage, but otherwise remaining empty and dilapidated from inactivity and surrounding elements of violence. Mexico, along with the majority of Central America, shows signs of an inner struggle. Central American countries are torn apart, with cities and towns alike showing aftermaths of bloody and brutal battles against strangely primitive enemies. Mexico is the only nation that has a government willing to speak and keep contact with suit factions, but they have very little to offer. The United States government is highly xenophobic and dislikes suits of all types from the jarring and rapid nature of the invasion. The Canadian government refuses contact with most suit groups, but holds no apparent ill-will. Exceptions are found within North America, albeit being few and far between. Chicago, known to the suits best as "the Windy City", has kept some of its civilian and law enforcement elements. The city struggles every day for survival, and receives very basic protection and aid from Armor Corps. It is, however, a functioning city-state, and is more than willing to do business with suit factions, as well as assisting the suits any way they can. Chicago no longer holds ties to the United States, adopting a true city-state mentality. The Canadian city of Edmonton runs a massive underground network beneath the Vannai knowledge. They are willing to give information, and function as a city-state somewhat, while really appearing more like a massive tribal union. Rumor is held that New York is developing in a similar manner to Chicago, but the amount of damage the city received paired with regular attacks from Tumblr Armor would suggest otherwise. Other cities supposedly following this pattern are Dallas, Anchorage, Halifax, and Salt Lake City. Mexico and the Sinaloa Federation Mexico has been shown to have a deep connection at a governmental level to the Sinaloa Federation, a coalition of cartels that continues to function into the post-invasion world. After destruction of the United States and Canada, respectively, Mexico had to rely on the cartels for funding and weaponry. The cartels, realizing that their drug trade would be worthless if the human species was wiped out decided to reappropriate their resources to defending Mexico. The Mexican government has given the Sinaloa Federation access to the political and economic sectors of the planet, and the Sinaloa Federation protects the Mexican government as best it can. The Sinaloa Federation is the closest thing to a "criminal power", but is very reserved on its illegal activities so as to stave off an attack by Armor Corps or the Green Initiative, both of whom would utterly crush the cartel. South America and Brazil South America had a special relationship with the massive initial invasion. Due to a number of factors in both retrograde technology and unbalanced militaristic and governmental forces, South America championed for a while as a somewhat stable continent following the first week or two of the invasion. As North America, Europe, and Asia fell to the masses of destruction and violence, South America pooled resources together to attempt to keep afloat. South America's legacy during this time is somewhat known through the survivors of the conflict, but this economic and political stability did not last. Brazil, the largest country in South America, had been hit early-on by the initial invasion. Possessing a modernized military and a large number of cities, Brazil was hit hard and fast by the invasion. With some assistance from its neighbors, though, the Brazilians beat back the initial week of large mech suits bombing cities and killing civilians. As the second week passed, however, Brazilians reported that the normally large and heavily-armed suits had become rarer, and they began reporting a never-before-seen type of suit within the rainforests and jungles of the Amazon. These suits, apparently skintight to the users, bent light and allowed the suit to become invisible, effectively blending in with the environment and quietly taking down military bases and communication relays before the Brazilian military could react. South America was soon infested by these sneakier, deadlier suits, who used jungles and water bodies to hide themselves and strike from seemingly nowhere. These tiny-sized suits began to pop up around the planet, being reported in North America and Asia, then globally. South Americans, now falling apart with military forces and communication falling dead faster than it could be repaired, made a final effort to destroy as many suits as possible by firebombing the rainforests and destroying as much wildlife as possible to destroy whatever cover was left. Not much is known about the specific fall, but South America is deserted, and locals have had difficulty surviving off the ruined, beaten and tarnished landscape. The Green Initiative has placed their headquarters within Amazonas, Venezuela. Being one of the only preserved sections of wilderness, GI have found that this section is both viable for their secrecy and valuable for its natural beauty. The government of Venezuela has agreed to give the Green Initiative the land and support they need, but Venezuela, just like most nations in South America, is in hiding and cannot support its national borders. Venezuelan survivors have said that you must never go to Brazil. The meshes were created there, but there are rumors that meshes were not the only thing that killed Brazil so fast. Europe and the UK/France Similar to their North American cousins, Europeans were caught off-guard by the rapid and massive invasion, and suffered extreme losses because of it. The violence of the initial invasion was similar in intensity to North America, however Europe suffered in certain ways that North Americans did not. Europe, according to survivor testimonies, was the first continent on the planet to feel the wrath of flame weaponry and firebombing. Due to the densely packed nature of European cities and counties, this firebombing caused mass panic which would eventually lead to some of the highest casualty rates in the very first week. European countries came together to try and utilize military dominance, especially through air superiority, to try and beat back the commonly ground-based suits. The unintended and unfortunate consequence of the European air campaign was a rapid development by the TA in which suits began utilizing advanced flight technology and aerial effectiveness to counter the European jets and attack helicopters that had tried fighting back. Suits began to use this aeronautical strength and paired it with reengineered military concept stolen from the humans: drones. European suits used both flight effectiveness and drone masses to destroy the remaining European nations that remained willing to fight back. Survivors would later comment that Armor Corps suits seemed eerily similar in their approach to certain missions. The United Kingdom, in a very similar vein of the United States and Canada, was one of the hardest hit nations in Europe. The government is said to still be around, but nothing can be proven as of yet. The Royal Family is said to be in protection with the English government, and rumors are circulating that the remains of the British Isles are holed up in Northern Scotland or the Isle of Man. Villages, towns, and cities alike have been leveled. No contact has been successfully made. France was hit very hard by the swathes of destruction, but the remains of the nation are shockingly unique in contrast to not only European nations, but nations across the planet. The government of France is not in hiding, as governmental forces have either evacuated or were unfortunately killed off completely. France has become a somewhat anarchistic state, with cities and towns carrying bands of roaming nomads. France holds no central authority, and only larger survivor groups can be contacted, all of whom claim they are functioning as "the French government". It would be hard to fly over France without seeing flames. Most European countries fall into the standard set by other nations, save three. Germany, now the sponsors of Hanse Behorde, are a government in hiding that remains functional at a global level. The Germany military very rarely sees action, but German political and economic agencies are stepping forward and are more than willing to work with suit factions on behalf of Hanse. Spain has kept certain aspects of its government running post-invasion, and has apparently secured hidden farmland and grows a large portion of Eurasian food rations, which it distributes in conjunction with Hanse. Italy is willing to speak with suit factions, and has offered many contracts in securing Italian masterpieces and artifacts. The Green Initiative and Hanse Behorde have had increased tensions over Italy's loyalties. Africa and Mauritania/South Africa Africa stands as being the least-damaged portion of the globe following the first invasion. Due to their lack of technology, the population of Africa was overlooked by the Vannai somewhat due to their lack of connection through digital means. However, after the invasion, African nations began forming coalitions in defense against the suits. TA, busy destroying communications and infrastructure, largely ignored the growing African resistance. Because of this, the coalitions soon became hotspots for fleeing refugees, which was a grave mistake. TA noticed the influx of civilian elements to sections of Africa, and engaged to new campaign in which suits launched a major offensive (largely through flight from Europe and general attrition) into Africa. The events within Africa are poorly documented, but give the impression of massive battles and deaths ranging anywhere from 30 to 70 million per hour at some intervals. By the end of the offensive, suits pulled back from the African continent, leaving many of the global refugees massacred. Mauritania, a country formerly known for having one of the lowest standards of life on the planet, fell under martial law as it reconfigured itself and used dominance and influence to pull in the remains of the other coalitions. Securing masses of weaponry, technology, and violent hatred for suits in general, Mauritania became a weapons hub, fortifying itself and falling under a militaristic, dystopian society. Mauritania has held off constant TA raids and attacks, and Mauritanians are some of the most well-versed anti-suit combatants that humanity has. They serve as potential assistants in getting into the Middle East or Europe, but safety is not guaranteed. South Africa was lucky in being a fairly well-structured nation, but also benefiting from the low priority set upon Africa by the suits. South Africans were attacked during the initial invasion, and the offensive into Africa did reach parts of South Africa eventually, which would go on to force the government and military into hiding. However, with the resurgence of humanity-aligned suits, South Africa has started pulling itself back together, and has begun offering refuge and resources to suit factions in exchange for protection and food. Of all nations on the planet, South Africa has one of the most open attitudes to suits, in stark contrast to Mauritania. The Middle East and the HFWA The Middle East had a unique relationship with other countries during the invasion. Already a hotbed for conflict and warring, the Middle East had to reevaluate its own structure as it was attacked seemingly out of nowhere at a strangely high priority. The Middle East was attacked in waves, with more and more of the region falling to TA control. Militant groups, now seeing a higher and more terrifying danger than what they had fought before, began to graciously offer refuge to people of all types, even those they once fought against. Developing advanced underground networks, the Middle East was destroyed at surface-level, but remained semi-functional under the radar. Governments from surrounding nations pooled together resources and weaponry, taking a predominantly defensive stance on the conflict and avoiding whatever engagements they could while they could still avoid them. As the fighting died down, however, and humanity gained suits of its own, the network rose from the tunnels and reoccupied Yemen, a nation that had seen more evacuation than fighting. Adopting the title of Holy Federation of Western Asia, the nations of the Middle East developed the most stable post-invasion government on the planet, forming ties with surrounding "nations" and befriending Armor Corps early on during Middle Eastern scouting runs. The Holy Federation of Western Asia has protected itself from TA attacks for a good portion of its lifetime, but after making very friendly ties to Moqaddas and following the set up of God's Beacon, the HFWA has only grown stronger. The HFWA very rarely offers military assistance, but is willing to provide resources and funding where it can. Asia and China/Japan/India Asia suffered the highest amounts of deaths overall from the first invasion. With a majority of suits coming from Japan, South Korea, and China, the Asian continent was slow to fall to the Vannai, as it fought back against TA with as much firepower as it could possibly muster. However, as suits began to move in from Europe, Asian countries began evacuating in an effort to preserve as many human lives as possible. China, fighting attrition with its own attrition, put up a very powerful fight against the TA, and held off many of the suits while its government scrambled to ensure civilian safety and preserve national treasures. It was around the second week that the Chinese began giving hurried warnings and very desperate pleas for assistance, as they reported that the suits were rapidly increasing in size. They reported massive suits, some described "as large as a walking fortress", that were destroying Chinese cities en masse with extremely powerful weaponry. These nigh-unstoppable suits could take heavy amounts of damage, and wore down the final bastion of Asian continental defense. After the third week had passed, anywhere from 3.6 to 4.1 billion people had been slaughtered. Since then, China has continued operating as best as it can. Chinese government officials have worked to try and retake whatever parts of China they can, but these attempts have been almost unanimously unsuccessful. With the inclusion of suit factions, the Chinese are willing to negotiate contracts in exchange for resources and excess populace. Armor Corps (and now other factions such as the Tumblr Engineers and Hanse Behorde) have avoided operations in China. The amount of bodies and carnage across China in cities and farming communities have warranted AC, TE, and Hanse to refrain from performing regular missions in order to keep pilots from having nightmares and out of therapy. Japan was one of the first countries on the planet to get hit, and they were hit first in their infrastructure. Japan lost communications and a large majority of utilities nationwide halfway into the first week. Japanese cities have since fallen into complete disrepair from huge evacuation efforts (leading many evacuees to simply be killed in China). Japan stands quietly as a ghost nation, with even some major cities being in near-perfect condition outside of military bases, electrical facilities, and communication relays. These cities are eerily pristine, and eerily quiet. The Japanese government has remained in hiding since the end of the second week. Tumblr Engineers have kept frequent contact with them, and have begun to harbor Japanese survivors and refugees. India was not hit very hard early on, but after China fell, there were large amounts of death and destruction that spread throughout the Indian subcontinent. Due to the resourceful nature of many of the poorer citizens, however, Indians established specialized city-states. The Indian government no longer functions as a central governing body, and instead is made up of hundreds of governing bodies that work in conjunction with each other. The Indians have very little to offer materially, but have ingenious solutions and knowledge for those without resources. Oceania and Australia/New Zealand Oceania, being a smaller continent and general region, took less overall damage and fewer overall casualties that other continents, but remained to fall under extreme violence. The Australians had a massive attack force attack during the initial invasion, and major cities fell rather rapidly to attrition. Those who survived the Australian assault moved themselves deeper into the outback, where, under stress and increasing hostile wildlife, perished in the infrequent final attacks on survivors in the heart of Australia. Indonesia, as well as Singapore and the Philippines, felt a good amount of damage from the aftermath of the Asian invasion, and were crushed as forces moved up from Australia. For the most part, these nations are in hiding. The Australian government has seen new life provided in part by the increased efforts from its neighbor, New Zealand, and the major suit faction they harbor, Armor Corps. Australia's government and military, small in comparison to others but no less equipped or trained, have been pulling together plans to retake Australia and Oceania with JORN now functioning. Australian cities are ruined, but survivors can still sometimes be found in the sewers or subway systems. The Outback has some traces of survivors, but it's not easy getting out there. New Zealand, best known for having sheep and being the location of the Lord of the Rings movies, has skyrocketed to being one of the most dominant nations on the planet, next to the HFWA. After harboring suits during the latter half of the invasion, New Zealand became the location of the headquarters for Armor Corps, which provided ample security and supplies. As a country, New Zealand has the highest population in Oceania, potentially on the planet (this may be rivaled by the HFWA, Chinese and Indian remnants, Mauritania, and Germany). The cities of New Zealand are relatively safe, and the government acts openly with its borders now well-secured by the massive friendly suit presence. Specific Locations Russia Russia was unique in its situation in relation to the invasion. Suffering from political and economic instability prior to the invasion, the problems affecting the Russian Federation only grew worse with the initial attacks on humanity. Utilizing one of the largest militaries on the planet, the Russians put up an impressive and extensive fight against the TA, with battles spanning from Western Russia all the way to the Far East. The Russian government, effectively seeing what was becoming of other nations and their populations, began preparations to move into hiding. The Russian populace, for the most part, was uninformed of this, and militias soon found themselves completely abandoned out of seemingly nowhere. The government and central military fortified themselves in hiding, with expectations that the country would fall in the same manner as countries such as the United States, the United Kingdom, and China. However, the Russian populace, being a hardy and tough-skinned people, continued to survive even into the third week of the invasion. Across the central and eastern sections of Russia, communities formed in villages, all spread out quite thin across the wide lands of Russia, forming communities. These communities, all self-governing, relied on their own abilities to remain hidden as well as their weapons and the environment itself to survive. The many communities of Russia, all with their own administration, have extremely varied ways of functioning. Some communities are suit-loving, some will shoot any suit on sight. Some communities support free trade and capitalism, some support communal development and socialism. There is very little that can be generally attributed to the communities as a whole, however the communities are very tightly knit with each other, even if they disagree on certain things. These communities are very hard to find and make contact with, but if contact can be made there is a chance of getting help. Western Russia, however, received a significant majority of the violence and death from the initial invasion. The major cities and hubs across Western Russia fell quite hard after the third week, leaving completely destroyed cities in the wake of the invasion. The government, however, has come out of hiding somewhat and has been scouting around Western Russia to try and reestablish dominance from the TA. Hanse, in quiet contact with the Russian government, has put forth some assistance in funding and equipment to try and rekindle global stability as a whole. Russian citizens, though, were not all killed by the fighting. Those who survived and made a tough, hidden living in Western Russia have discovered that the government abandoned them, and are heavily against the Russian government restructuring itself, claiming that they are the new government of Russia. The Green Initiative, in quiet contact with the Russian rebellion, has given weapons and information to the rebels to institute a new government in place of the corrupt one. Neither Hanse nor GI have officially come out as supporting either side to refrain from increasing tensions between each other, so as to focus on the bigger threat, the Vannai. The government and rebels, however, have begun talks of a war for Western Russia. The Whites, government entities, hope to restore order so as to restimulate the global economy and potentially restructure Russia with the resources available. The Reds, rebellious groups, hope to control Russia and establish a more idealistic government to stave from the problems that lead Russia to political and economic instability in the first place. The issue is complex and AC, TE, and Moqaddas have refrained from taking sides. Israel Both Armor Corps veterans and Moqaddas have given ample warning of Israel. Little is known of exactly what lurks there, but there is rumor that it is the Vannai landing point. The substance from Water Main was transported after research in Israel. The Vannai touched down in Israel first. All factions have unanimously agreed to ban all operations there. (Israel is the only place on the planet that cannot run missions. Any missions here have to be canonized by M695 SPECIFICALLY.) TL;DRs North America: It's fucked up. Chicago is its own country now. South America: It's fucked up. GI have their headquarters there. Nature got fucked up. Stay away from Brazil. Europe: It's fucked up. Hanse have their headquarters there. France is like Berlin from Shadowrun. Africa: Not as fucked up. Mauritania is a massive totalitarian shithole. South Africa is nice, too. Middle East: Fuck up status is debatable. Moqaddas have their headquarters there. The HFWA is rich and powerful. Asia: It's fucked up. TE have their headquarters there. There's lots of dead people. Oceania: Not as fucked up, I guess. AC have their headquarters there. New Zealand is a pretty cool place. Russia: Lots of shit going on there. Full of hidden villages. Western Russia is fucking crazy. Israel: Stay the fuck out. Seriously. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:PACYOA: TE LORE